Such You, Such Me
, performed by Thinking Dogs, is the thirty-sixth ending of Naruto: Shippūden. It began on episode 444 and ended on episode 454. It was replaced by Blue Lullaby. Lyrics Rōmaji Sonna kimi o nazeka Konna boku wa zutto hitei dekinakute Hashitteiru sono senaka o Taiyou mitai ni oikaketa Te ga todokisou na yume wa kachi ga nainda Zettai ni muri datte iwareru kurai ga ii Akirameru nante itsudatte dekiru kara Hikihanasaretemo boku wa ganbarou Hito wa doushite ase nagashite kisoiau no ka? Jibun no sonzai o shoumei shitai Sonna kimi wa kitto Konna boku niwa nai kodoku ni obieterunda Sono saki niwa daremo inai Ushiro ni chikadzuku fuan dake Boku ga iru Kanji そんな君をなぜか こんな僕はずっと否定できなくて 走っているその背中を 太陽みたいに追いかけた 手が届きそうな夢は価値がないんだ 絶対に無理だって言われるくらいがいい あきらめるなんていつだってできるから 引き離されても僕は頑張ろう 人はどうして汗流して競い合うのか 自分の存在を証明したい そんな君はいつも こんな僕の前を走り続けてる 言葉なんかなくたって 伝わって来るよ そんな君はきっと こんな僕にはない孤独に怯えてるんだ その先には誰もいない 後ろに近づく不安だけ 僕がいる English All this time, I've never been able to give up on you I followed your running figure As if I was chasing the sun. Dreams that seem attainable have no value I prefer to attempt things people tell me are entirely impossible! Giving up is something you can do at any time So even if it gets the best of me I'm gonna keep doing my best! Why is that people compete, drenching themselves in sweat? They merely want to prove their existence. I'm sure you're living in fear of loneliness That doesn't even exist within me There's no one there in the place it leads Only anxiety that sneaks up from behind. But I'm right here Rōmaji (Full Version) Sonna kimi o nazeka Konna boku wa zutto hitei dekinakute Hashitteiru sono senaka o Taiyou mitai ni oikaketa Te ga todokisou na yume wa kachi ga nainda Zettai ni muri datte iwareru kurai ga ii Akirameru nante itsudatte dekiru kara Hikihanasaretemo boku wa ganbarou Hito wa doushite ase nagashite kisoiau no ka? Jibun no sonzai o shoumei shitai Sonna kimi wa itsumo Konna boku no mae o hashirisudzuketeru Kotoba nanka nakutatte Tsutawattekuru yo Sonna kimi wa kitto Konna boku niwa nai kodoku ni obieterunda Sono saki niwa daremo inai Ushiro ni chikadzuku fuan dake Boku ga iru Ichido make tatte soko de owari janai yo Jinsei wa zutto tsudzuku mainichi ga tatakai da Asu wa asu no shōsha ga umareru hazu Furikaetta toki ni kachikoshite iyou Boku wa nando mo kizutsuki mata tachiagaru Koko ni iru riyū o shiritakatta no sa Don'na kimi mo kitto An'na boku no koto o oboe tete kureta Chanto hanasanakutatte Senaka de wakatta Don'na kimi mo kitto An'na boku ni sae mo shinpashī kanjita Oikake teru hou ga raku da Mienai mirai wa tō sugite Chizu o sagasu yori Zensokuryoku de Bokutachi wa hashiru shika nai zutto Kokoro ga ne o agete mo Doko ka de ashi o yamereba Mie teta yume wa kiete ku mirāju Son'na kimi o naze ka Kon'na boku wa zutto hitei dekinakute Hashitteru sono senaka o Oikaketa Son'na kimi wa itsumo Kon'na boku no mae o hashiri tsudzuke teru Kotoba nankanakutatte Tsutawatte kuru yo Son'na kimi wa kitto Kon'na boku ni wanai kodoku ni obie teru nda Sono sakini wa daremoinai Ushiro ni chikadzuku fuan dake Boku ga iru Kanji (Full Version) そんな君をなぜか こんな僕はずっと否定できなくて 走っているその背中を 太陽みたいに追いかけた 手が届きそうな夢は価値がないんだ 絶対に無理だって言われるくらいがいい あきらめるなんていつだってできるから 引き離されても僕は頑張ろう 人はどうして汗流して競い合うのか 自分の存在を証明したい そんな君はいつも こんな僕の前を走り続けてる 言葉なんかなくたって 伝わって来るよ そんな君はきっと こんな僕にはない孤独に怯えてるんだ その先には誰もいない 後ろに近づく不安だけ 僕がいる 一度負けたって　そこで終わりじゃないよ 人生はずっと続く　毎日が戦いだ 明日は明日の勝者が生まれるはず 振り返った時に勝ち越していよう 僕は何度も傷つき　また立ち上がる ここにいる理由を知りたかったのさ どんな君もきっと あんな僕のことを覚えててくれた ちゃんと話さなくたって 背中でわかった どんな君もきっと あんな僕にさえもシンパシー感じた 追いかけてる方が楽だ 見えない未来は遠すぎて 地図を探すより 全速力で 僕たちは走るしかない　ずっと 心が音を上げても どこかで足を止めれば 見えてた夢は消えてく　ミラージュ そんな君をなぜか こんな僕はずっと否定できなくて 走ってるその背中を 追いかけた そんな君はいつも こんな僕の前を走り続けてる 言葉なんかなくたって 伝わって来るよ そんな君はきっと こんな僕にはない孤独に怯えてるんだ その先には誰もいない 後ろに近づく不安だけ 僕がいる English (Full Version) All this time, I've never been able to give up on you I followed your running figure As if I was chasing the sun! Dreams that seem attainable have no value I prefer to attempt things people tell me are entirely impossible! Giving up is something you can do at any time So even if it gets the best of me I'm gonna keep doing my best! Why is that people compete, drenching themselves in sweat? They merely want to prove their existence! You're always Running endlessly ahead of me Without even putting it into words It's so clear to me. I'm sure you're living in fear of loneliness That doesn't even exist within me There's no one there in the place it leads Only anxiety that sneaks up from behind. But I'm right here Even if you lose once, that's not the end Life goes on endlessly, every day a battle I believe that tomorrow will give birth to a new victor So let's always keep our lead intact when looking to the past. Again and again I'm hurt, getting back up each time I simply wanted to know my reason for being here. No matter who you became I'm sure you always remembered the way I was Even if we can't have a proper conversation I can tell just by watching you from behind. No matter who you became I'm sure you always felt sympathy for the way I was But being able to chase after someone else is so much easier Our unseen future is just too far away. Other than searching for a map I have no choice but to run At full speed, always. Even if my heart cries out in pain If I stop our legs at any point That dream I was keeping in sight will fade away; a mere mirage. All this time, I've never been able to give up on you I chased after Your running figure. You're always Running endlessly ahead of me Without even putting it into words It's so clear to me. I'm sure you're living in fear of loneliness That doesn't even exist within me There's no one there in the place it leads Only anxiety that sneaks up from behind. But I'm right here. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Sasuke Uchiha * Naruto Uzumaki * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Itachi Uchiha * Fugaku Uchiha * Mikoto Uchiha * Kabuto Yakushi Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings